


Vivid Technicolor

by bakerstbois



Series: Johnlock One Shots [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstbois/pseuds/bakerstbois
Summary: Just a little 221 word drabble that popped into my head as I thought about how great 221B Con (and the fandom) is.





	Vivid Technicolor

“It had been so long, I—“ John cuts himself off, expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace. “I mean, it wasn’t bad exactly, at least I didn’t think it was, but now that it’s...” He trails off.

Ella sits forward in her chair, her perfectly manicured hands resting comfortably on her crossed knees. “What wasn’t bad?”

She has that tone of voice, the almost condescending, almost pitying, almost purposefully antagonistic voice that drives John mad.

“You know. Life.”

He crosses his legs, matching Ella.

“You were going to say something. What was it?”

John’s gaze falls to the shoulder strap of Ella’s white dress as he recalibrates himself. “It’s just... I didn’t realize how greyscale my life was until I started seeing in vivid technicolor, you know?”

“What do you mean by that?”

Not for the first time, John wishes that some of his therapist’s focus wasn’t entirely on him. Being under her constant gaze makes him feel like an ant trapped under a microscope.

“I guess I just didn’t realize how dull my life was, how... unremarkable, until now.”

Ella sits back, the first finger on her right hand running across her bottom lip. John finds his eyes drawn to the motion (or perhaps away from Ella’s gaze.)

“What changed things?”

“Sherlock Holmes, of course,” John Watson replies brusquely. 


End file.
